Everyone's Irish Today
by LawlsMuffins
Summary: Based on my favorite movies of all time     yes, I change the story a LOT. Get over it. What. Ever.  It's all about a little girl that works in McGinty's. I suck at summaries... but read it, please? rated M for bad language!
1. Chapter 1

"I-I-I have n- I have have n-.. ah fuck it, get out of my face! Fuck! Ass!" Doc yelled into the news reporter's microphone. Before turning to walk farther down the street to make another victim of the media, the news reporter felt a slight tug on her skirt. She looked down to see a small girl of the age of 6, holding Doc's hand tightly. With an eyebrow raised, she lowered her microphone to the girl's mouth.  
>"I know the Saints! I know the Saints!" she cheered into the microphone, bouncing slightly on her heels. The woman then asked,<p>

"D-do you have something to say on the matter..?"

"Only that I wish them good luck in the future, and when they come home, I'll be waiting for them! Stay strong, boys!" she cheered with a big smile, running over and grabbing Doc's hand again, who had already started walking back home.

- maybe... we should have a little background story, eh~?-

The young girl was named Veronica LaFleche. The reason she is with Doc(more lovingly known as Fuck-ass) is because he parents were murdered by command of one Guiseppi Yakavetta. Her parents were regulars McGinty's Pub and close friends of Doc and others. Their death hit close to home, and on a whim, Doc adopted the young girl. Growing up on the Irish side of town and living in the pub, the Polish-French girl grew up fast and smart.

At the age of 5, she began helping around the bar, cleaning and serving. I think the rest is self-explanatory.

- all done! -

Conner smiled as he watched the dumbfound reporter talk to the camera, the young girl bouncing along side Doc as they walked down the street to his car.

"Hey Murph! Dia ya hear that?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to his brother. Murphy smiled and nodded.

"Looks like we've got somethin' t' look forward to."


	2. Chapter 2

(Skip to the second movie, shall we~?)

Veronica smiled as she waved the last drunks out of the bar.  
>"Stay safe, now!" she said, closing the door. After locking the door, she smiled over at Doc and he nodded and smiled back, letting her on her way. She walkd to the far back corner of the room and knelt in front of a picture taken 8 years prior. It was a photo of David Della Rocco, smiling drunkely with beer in hand. Veronica smiled softly and lifted the rosary from around the photo, praying it silently in her head.<br>Doc watched her as he walked up to his bedroom above the bar.

As she finished the last prayer, there was a knock at the door. She quickly lit the candles by Rocco's photo, setting the rosary down. She ran behind thh bar, lifted out the unloaded pistol, then going to the window next to the door. Opening it slightly and pulling back the curtain, she peeked quickly. Seeing a Mexican, she growled.

"We're closed, Peppy. Come back later."

Romeo looked at the window with an insulted look.  
>"Did you hear what she just-..!" he started, but he was pushed out of the way by Conner. The Irishman walked over to the window, raising his eyebrow at her.<p>

"Well you Leprachaun fuck..." she whispered, staring at him through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Author Lady only writes when she's bored or upset. I'm both of these things. ALL THE THINGS!

/

The girl quickly unlocked the door, letting them in fast.

"Get the fuck in! _Quick_!" she growled at them as they walked calmly through the door.

"Can we get a drink?" Murphy questioned, sitting at the bar.

"NO YOU CAN'T GET A FUCKING DRINK!" she yelled, fuming, "I. Want. _Answers_."

By this point, Doc was already limping down.

"What the hell is going on here?" he questioned before noticing the others. "Boys!" he exclaimed. After the old friends chatted a bit, Murphy got his booze, and Veronica got her answers, the boys and their Mexican got set up in there hideout.(Sadly, Romeo didn't build himself a fort.)

Veronica watched as the four men drank and fooled around, smiling softly as she built a fort in the corner, laughing along with them.

Romeo passed out first, followed by Doc stumbling drunkenly back to his room. Veronica finished the fort, gazing at the twins.

"I best be off, too.." she said quietly. Connor, a bit more sober than his twin, smiled.

"C'mere, Veronica." he slurred. The girl raised an eyebrow, walking over slowly. The twins lunged for her, hugging tight.

"She got so big." Murphy sobbed, because the author is making him a fag when he gets too drunk.

"Aye.." Connor whispered, smiling. Veronica pried herself from their arms with a slight blush.

"Good night.." she whispered, walking out fast.


End file.
